


【双关】偶然的一次发情期

by swh_WS



Category: Day and Night - Fandom, 双关 - Fandom, 白夜追凶
Genre: ABO, M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swh_WS/pseuds/swh_WS
Summary: 激情白夜追凶之后的产物，骨科有什么不好呢？高亚楠有提及所以勉强算是ntr？
Relationships: 关宏宇/关宏峰
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【双关】偶然的一次发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 激情白夜追凶之后的产物，骨科有什么不好呢？  
> 高亚楠有提及  
> 所以勉强算是ntr？

关宏宇住在关宏峰家大半年了，勉强算是听话，但总有些东西不太方便，比如说关宏峰的发情期。  
一般来说发情期只要在家里躲几天就能解决，更别说关宏峰因为长期高强度的工作导致发情期短且不规律，关宏峰在平时看起来更像是一个beta。关宏峰也没在意过自己的发情期，他甚至不相信医院的性别鉴定，哪有omega的发情期只是短暂的出汗和心率加速，甚至没有信息素溢出。他又在警队里待久了，被各类alpha围着，也习惯了alpha的味道。  
但和关宏宇在一起的半年让一切都变得奇怪了起来，那个和他长得一模一样的alpha就大大咧咧的在他身边释放着信息素。  
他们俩的信息素是一个味道，几乎一样的柠檬烟草味，只不过是含量的差别。  
“哥，我有点想发情了。”  
“你怎么天天发情？”关宏峰皱着眉头把自己锁进卧室，把关宏宇一个人留在外面，扔出来一罐润滑油让他自己撸出来。  
关宏宇躺在沙发上，没开撸，反而是叹了口气，硬着进入贤者时间。“怎么算是天天呢？这不是相当准时的28天？”  
他坐了一会，开始动手撸，这已经是他第六次用手解决需求了，他有些想念高亚楠，想念他的小Omega，她的发情期要怎么度过呢？会找一个新alpha吗？还是说会用抑制剂？关宏宇记得一点儿抑制剂的副作用，摇了摇头，希望高亚楠能找到一个待她好的alpha。  
关宏峰突然走了出来，他想倒杯水喝，但门推开的时候，还是把关宏宇吓了一跳，关宏宇捂着裆，瞪了关宏峰一眼，张嘴想要损他，就听见关宏峰说：“还挺大的。”  
关宏宇张了张嘴，说：“谢谢。”  
关宏峰看了一眼，端着水回了房间，关宏宇歪了歪头，继续撸，射了之后就去洗澡间洗了个冷水澡，湿漉漉的进了关宏峰的卧室。  
“哥，我真的想要去找亚楠。”关宏宇掀开床另一边的被子，抬腿上了床。“你别推我啊！哥？”  
“出去睡。”关宏峰命令道。“出去。”  
“怎么了？哥，你今天脾气有点暴啊。”关宏宇跪在床边，伸手拽开关宏峰身上的被子，关宏峰没他力气大，被子被关宏宇拽开了，一股熟悉的信息素扑面而来，比他自己的多一些柠檬的酸味。关宏峰的手捂着脸，下体把内裤撑起来，乳头也变成了鲜艳的桃红色，关宏宇感觉自己好不容易软下去的小弟弟又要硬了起来。  
“出去。”关宏峰又说了一遍，关宏宇这次听话了，把被子放了下去，还仔细的把被子给关宏峰理好。  
“哥，发情了没什么害羞的，你看我发情了都会给你讲，你发情了……”关宏宇被纸巾砸中了脑袋，闭了嘴，乖乖出去了。  
关宏宇挺开心他哥发情了，毕竟是正值壮年的青年，不发情多奇怪啊，再说他哥发情也是那种来得快，去的也快的，反应也不是很明显，也没有信息素外泄的情况……  
等等，信息素外泄？关宏宇非常确定关宏峰不会想用信息素来勾引他，那肯定就是信息素外泄了。Omega的信息素外泄很容易让Omega走火入魔，做一些比较疯的事情，有过但不限于各种奇怪的性爱工具。那个屋里确实有一些棒状物。  
“哥！”关宏宇把门推开，就看见关宏峰撅着屁股用手指自慰，关宏峰看见他进来，赶紧把屁股放下。  
“你要干什么？”关宏峰感觉自己的腰被扣住了，想动动不了。  
“哥，别乱动，你手法不太对。”关宏宇把关宏峰的手抽出来，用自己的手指和关宏峰的蹭了蹭，沾了点粘液，在穴口转了两圈接着小心翼翼的插了进去。  
“啊呜……你他妈的……出去！”关宏峰想要用腿蹬关宏宇，但关宏宇力气比他大，手指又找到了关宏峰的敏感点，按了几下，关宏峰腿一软，差点摔倒。  
“别乱动！你别乱动。我在帮你……”关宏宇被他的腿踢了一下，不算重，踢在身上也有些疼。“你这也……”  
关宏宇只插进去了两根，他不太清楚他哥的性经历，在他记忆里真没人给他哥献过殷勤。关宏峰趴在床上牙齿咬着枕头，倒是一点声音都没有，关宏宇也不说白烂话了，只是用手指插他的穴，两根差不多的时候就加一根。一时之间屋子里就只有关宏宇的手指在关宏峰屁眼里抽插的声音。关宏宇忍不住了，拧了一下关宏峰的腰，说：“你还是喊几声吧，这安静着太尴尬了。”  
“不行……嗯哼……被别人听见了……”关宏峰说，稍微漏出了几个音，听着倒也挺甜，像个Omega。  
“哥，你叫的还挺好听。”关宏宇说，“我觉得你长得也挺不错，怎么没人追你？”  
关宏峰根本没精力回答他，第一次经历这种春潮确实是个大麻烦。  
“我当时还觉得你可能会和周巡在一起呢，谁知道人家对你根本没那意思……啊，第四根也吞进去了。”关宏宇说，“果然是Omega……”  
“不……嗯……你要插进来吗？”关宏峰问，他有些害怕，他不敢看关宏宇，偏着头，眼睛有点发红。  
关宏宇被他问的一愣，这才注意到自己的家伙什就顶在关宏峰的腿上，难怪他抖的这么厉害，害怕呢。  
“哥，你可是我哥。”关宏宇嘿嘿一笑，把关宏峰的腿往旁边放了放，这才继续。“我虽然真想做，也不会对亲哥下手吧。”  
“我想我家亚楠呢。”关宏宇想抽根烟，身边却没有，只好砸了咂嘴，不说话了。  
关宏峰还是咬着枕头，射了两三次之后就累得睡着了，关宏宇又是给自己冲凉水澡，又是给关宏峰洗热水澡，换了传单被罩，这才把关宏峰收拾好，两个人一起躺床上睡觉。  
“害，你可别再发情了。”关宏宇叹了口气，开始睡觉了。


End file.
